Ventaviska Unionen: Character traits
Lista över egenskaper och dylikt som karaktärer inom Ventaviska unionen kan inneha som ger positiva och/eller negativa konsekvenser i olika situationer så som i krig eller hur denne bemöter andra personer/varelser Personlighet Moral Aggressive These characters may use threat and violence to get their will trough. Peaceful These characters are calm and use sense and reason in their diplomacy. Brave These characters will rarerly let anything stop their ambitions. Cautious These characters tend not to take to many risks. Greedy These characters mostly put their own interest as the highest priority Altruistic These characters often put others well-being before their own Racist These characters sees their own race and people as superior over any other. Open minded These character tend to have a great interest in other cultures. Proud These characters put great effort to show themselves as important. Humble These characters know their place in the world, and will not strive to increase it. Religion Faithless These characters are not commited to any gods, but do not reject their existence. Weak Believer These characters, by different reasons do not fully believe in the ways of their religion. Faithful These characters have a steadfast loyalty towards their gods. Zealout These characters show great passion for their religions, which may affect their behaviour towards others. Fanatical These characters dedicates their lives to their gods will, and will not tolerate any other teaching. Krig Taktik och Ledarskap Novice Strategist These characters are likely to send soldiers to a meaningless death in battle. Adept Strategist These characters are capable commanders, but still likely to do bad moves. Skilled Stategist These characters will rarely do mistakes but also rarely do something that will be remembered Expert Strategist These characters knows exactly what to do and not to do on the battlefield. Master Strategist These characters are feared commanders who can achieve wonders given the chance. Cautious Commander Bold Commander Aggressive Commander Ruthless Commander Unika och specifika traits 'Post-Civil War' - The ventavic civil war brought a change to the politics and government in the lands of the former Empire with the cost of a million dead men and creatures. Some will salute this change, whilst some hearts burn with a desire to restore Imperial rule. And outside the intrigues of the Ventavic people, the separatists of the subdued kingdoms sees a chance to rise after the bloody war. Imperialist These characters wish to se a restoration of the Ventavic Empire and are likely to work for this in secret, and act accordingly against other charachters. Non-Alligned These caracters care little for how the ventavic realms are ruled and are content as long as they doesnt stand to lose anything in this matter. Unionist These characters rejoice the new order brought by the war and will do what they can to make sure it remains. Separatist These characters (mostly non-ventavics) have seen the instability brought by the ventavic civil war and believes in a future where his own people are free from ventavic rule.